Sequel For Sasuke
by LiHaru
Summary: SasuNaru, Sequel, Bad Summary. "Jika aku bisa aku ingin pergi ke masa itu lagi Naruto..." Sasuke berdiri gemetar memandang kepergian Naruto.


**Sequel For Sasuke ...**

 **By LiHaru**

 **This story is belong to me, but the chara belong to Masashi kishimoto Sensei.**

.

.

.

.

.

Aku tidak menyangka kau mau meluangkan waktu untuk ku, bertemu dengan ku walau hanya untuk beberapa saat saja, ya aku sangat tahu kau menyukai tempat ini, dan aku juga sangat menyukai tempat ini, tempat di mana kita bertemu untuk pertamakalinya, di jalan ini, di persimpangan ini, di bawah pohon oak ini, Saat hujan turun, saat itu aku datang ke sini di mana kau sedang berdiri sendirian dengan tubuh yang menggigil.

Wajah mu terlihat begitu mempesona, sama seperti saat itu tidak berubah sama sekali, hey apa kabar? Sudah lama aku tidak mengunjungi keluarga mu, apa nenek Tsunade sudah memiliki gigi palsu baru? Yeah dulu yang ku tahu giginya rusak karena memakan kacang.

 _"Ada apa? Aku masih ada urusan lain.."_

Kenapa suaramu terdegar sangat dingin Naruto? Ya aku mengerti .. aku tahu kau sibuk sekarang, kau sekarang adalah Aktor yang hebat, dan aku sangat bangga mendengar itu, kau sekarang tumbuh seperti bunga yang mekar, kau begitu berbakat dan hebat.

 _"Apa kabar Naruto?"_

 _"Aku baik.."_

Aku senang kau dalam keadaan baik, ya itu adalah berita terbaik yang ku dengar setelah setahun ini, lebih baik saat aku mendengar berita saham perusahaan yang meningkat tajam, Sekarang aku tahu berita tentang dirimu lebih menarik daripada apapun.

 _"Apa menjadi Aktor sangat menyenangkan? Naruto, aku lihat kemarin di TV kau sangat hebat.."_

 _"Terimakasih.."_

Aku tahu kau tampak hati-hati dengan ku, mengeluarkan sedikit kata-kata atas pertanyaanku, aku mengerti, aku masih melihat di matamu, melihat kenapa kau begitu hati-hati padaku, karena terakhir kali kau melihatku, aku dalam keadaan terbakar amarah…

 _"Ngomong-ngomong apa kau masih ingat bunga matahari itu…"_

Kau menatapku tak percaya, kemudian mata mu yang biru itu berpaling dan menatap langit.

 _"Bunga itu kembali hidup.. aku menyiramnya dan sekarang sedang berkembang.. ada dua yang mekar, warnanya terang sekali.."_

 _"Kalau begitu baguslah…"_

Aku menatap sendu, menatap Naruto yang tak seperti dulu lagi, aku tahu kau bersikap seperti itu karena bunga matahari di pot kecil itu aku biarkan mati, ya itu hadiah dari mu saat ulang tahun ku.. aku menyesal…Naruto.

Dan sekarang, aku berdiri di hadapan mu, kini aku menelan ludahku sendiri, menyingkirkan harga diri ku, keegoisan ku, dan kesombongan ku, aku menyingkirkan itu semua, untuk meminta maaf kepada mu…

 _"Naruto… I'm sorry for that night…"_

Aku tak tahu apa kata-kata yang akan keluar dari mulut mu, ya kini Naruto berdiri cukup arogan di depan ku, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya,,wajahnya tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun, kau hebat sekali Naruto,pengendalian diri yang sungguh luar biasa, sementara aku, ya aku kini tengah berkecambuk dengan hati ku sendiri, kau pasti melihat tampang ku yang sungguh menyebalkan bukan? Meminta maaf tapi wajahku tampak menyebalkan di hadapan mu.

 _"Aku sudah memaafkannya, jadi tidak ada masalah lagi kan?"_

Ya kau benar, aku tahu sifatmu, kau tipe orang yang memaafkan, tapi itu tidak benar, kau bohong Naruto. Aku tahu itu dari sorot matamu, terdapat rasa sedih, rasa sakit yang dalam, aku tahu ini spekulasi yang mengerikan yang aku pikirkan sedemikian rupa.

Aku ya aku selalu ingin kembali kemalam itu, memperbaiki segalanya, tapi itu mustahil.

 _"Jangan merasa bersalah padaku Sasuke, aku tidak merasa kau jahat padaku,ya dulu aku terlalu naïf, aku berterimakasih karena kau, aku bisa sadar, dan berubah seperti dirimu.."_

Senyum mu begitu menyakiti hati ku Naruto, bukan senyuman kesombongan yang kau tunjukkan, tapi itu senyuman kesedihan, aku lebih baik melihat mu marah,berdiri di hadapan ku dengan api kemarahan yang berkobar, dari pada seperti ini,diam dalam keadaan tenang, kau seperti bukan dirimu Naruto.

 _"Naruto.. apa kesempatan kedua masih berlaku? Kalau iya… beri aku sedikit celah itu.."_

 _"Kesempatan apa?"_

 _"Apapun… apapun agar aku bisa bersama mu lagi…"_

Naruto terdiam, aku tahu sekarang dia sedang berpikir, ya aku akan membiarkanmu berpikir, tapi aku harap, ya kesempatan itu masih ada.

Pikiranku kemudian melayang, mengambang bersama angin yang meniup wajahku,aku kembali ingat saat itu. Aku terjaga semalaman, padahal hari itu ulang tahunmu Naruto, padahal aku terjaga tapi aku tak mengucapkan apapun, jangankan hadiah atau surprise kecil, sebuah ucapan dari mulutku sendiri saja itu tidak ada, aku melewatkan begitu saja, karena aku sibuk sendiri dengan ruang lingkupku,dengan pekerjaan ku, aku tahu kau menunggu hingga pagi, dan kau hanya menemukan memo kecil bukan di meja makan? Aku sangat menyesal melakukan itu, saat aku merasa aku sudah dewasa, tapi sebenarnya tidak sama sekali.

 _"Aku belajar banyak darimu Sasuke, dan aku merasa sangat belajar,jadi apa yang kau maksud dengan kesempatan itu, mungkin bagiku sekarang itu bukanlah hal yang penting lagi, kau mengertikan, kita sudah dewasa.."_

Ini seperti menohok ke dalam jantungku, mencabut pembuluh darah ku dari seluruh jaringan organ tubuhku, Naruto berdiri dengan arogan di depan ku, dan dia sangat mirip dengan ku, mirip sekali sepertiku pada saat itu, berdiri angkuh di hadapannya.

 _"Ya, aku tahu itu, tapi jika kita.." aku menelan kata-kata ku,ya kemudian mengambil nafasku dalam, "Kalau saja kita bisa saling mencintai lagi, aku akan mencintaimu seperti seharusnya aku mencintai dari dulu…"_

Naruto menatap cukup terkejut ke arah ku, tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya, dia mencernanya cukup lama, ku lihat tatapan lembut itu sedikit hinggap di mata biru terangnya, ya aku sangat tahu sekarang hati mu yang lembut itu tengah berontak ingin mengelurkan perasaan.

 _"Aku merindukan mu lebih dari apapun, Naru… bisakah…" aku berjalan cukup lambat, mendekati nya dengan hati-hati, "Aku merindukan kulitmu yang bersinar, aku merindukan bibir mu yang bisa membiusku Naruto, dan senyumu.. aku.."_

 _"Cukup..!"_

 _"Naruto, Maafkan aku.."_

Dan sekarang aku harus menjatuhkan seluruh ke sombongan ku, ke angkuhan ku,aku berlutut di hadapannya, meminta sedikit kesempatan, ya tuhan.. aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya, jika saja aku tahu begini rasanya, aku tidak akan menyiakannya dahulu, aku akan mensyukurinya dengan rahmat, aku akan mencintainya dengan seharusnya aku mencintai, mencintai nya dengan rasa tulus, kasih, dan sayang…

 _"Aku…."_

 _"Sasuke…!"_

 _"Naru.."_

 _"Jangan lakukan hal ini…"_

 _"Kumohon.. sekali saja.. maafkan aku.."_

 _"Aku sudah memaafkan mu dari lama.."_

 _"Tapi aku mecintaimu Naruto.."_

 _"…."_

 _"Naruto please…"_

Aku menggengam jemarinya erat.

 _"I'm sorry Sasuke…."_

Dan kini ku sadar, semuanya tidak begitu indah, kau melepaskan tanganku begitu saja, Naruto apa kau benar-benar sudah melupakan ku? Naruto… aku jatuh cinta kepadamu rasa cintaku sama seperti saat pertama kali kita bertemu di musim panas, aku jatuh cinta padamu Naruto, dan sekarang aku kembali mengenang semuanya, hanya bisa memutar kenangan itu di dalam otak ku sendiri, mengingat-ingat bagaimana kau tersenyum… begitu indah, sangat indah…

.

.  
.

 **Angin itu berhembus, meniup dedaunan dengan lembut dan berirama, tidak ada suara lain lagi, keheningan menyelimuti keduanya, Naruto berjalan menjauh, memeluk dirinya sendiri, menundukkan kepalanya dalam, sementara Sasuke, dia masih berlutut di atas rumput hijau itu, menatap punggung Naruto penuh harap, berharap Naruto berbalik dan berlari ke arahnya, Memeluknya, tapi itu hanyalah sebuah harapan, Naruto tak pernah berbalik lagi, terus berjalan menundukkan kepalanya dengan air mata yang jatuh bebas mengalir di pipinya.**

 _But if we loved again, i swear I'd love you right …..I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't…..So if the chain is on your door, I understand… [Uchiha Sasuke]_

 **END**

 **or**

 **Sequel again?**

 **Mind to review?**


End file.
